Iggy
|-|Iggy= |-|The Fool= Summary Iggy is a major character in the second half of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Once a pure-breed champion turned into a "king" of stray dogs in the slums of New York, he is captured by Muhammad Avdol and Joseph Joestar in order to aid them in their journey to Egypt to defeat Dio Brando. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-A with The Fool. Name: Iggy Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Boston Terrier, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Aura, The Fool which has Sand Manipulation (The Fool is entirely made up of sand and can manipulate it to a fairly high degree, allowing him to build small structures or even wings through the material alone), Shapeshifting, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (The Fool is capable of interacting with stands) Attack Potency: Street level (Physically harmed and killed Pet Shop). Small Building level with The Fool (Could block attacks from and harm Horus, which can create large icicles of frozen air and water and fire it at targets) Speed: Subsonic (Interrupted Pet Shop before it could kill a boy.) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with The Fool (Initially blitzed Silver Chariot in its initial meeting.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. The Fool is Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class. The Fool is around Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived attacks from Horus and Vanilla Ice). At least Small Building level ''' (It can somewhat block attacks from Horus by forming itself into a fortress underwater), possibly '''Building level (Can restrain Silver Chariot's blade by forming around it, and Silver Chariot could not cut it even without Iggy employing his stand's elemental intangibility. Avdol stated Polnareff had no way to defeat The Fool, and even Jotaro was doubtful that Star Platinum could defeat it.) with The Fool. Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to fight Vanilla Ice after being severely injured by Pet Shop) Range: Around 5 Meters with The Fool Standard Equipment: The Fool Intelligence: Good Tactician Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Fool:' The Fool is an odd Stand that takes no real shape, being composed of only sand. However, the form it usually changes into is a mechanical, quadruped creature with a mask for a face and mechanical front legs and wheels for hind legs. The sand it is composed of is waterproof, unlike genuine sand. **'Shapeshifting:' The Fool's main ability is to shift the sand it is composed of into different shapes and colors. He can add a glider to his Stand and be able to glide through the air, or he could change the shape into another person to deceive them. Others Notable Victories: Des Kangaroo (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Des Kangaroo's Profile (9-A forms were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Mama Scarface (Turok) Mama Scarface's Profile (9-A forms were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank's Profile (9-A forms are used with all 9-A arsenal and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sand Users Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Antiheroes Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users